worlds_end_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartham
The''' Kingdom of Cartham''' is a sovereign state and prominent kingdom. Its capital is Cartham City, situated on the western edge of the domain on the mouth of the Uiscan River. Other major cities include Labhruinn, Daibhidh and Tulum. Cartham was founded in year 30, and the Fischbach family were made rulers of the domain. Legend has it that the Goddess herself instated the family to rule the kingdom. Since the Royal Family was established, there have been thirty-two Kings. The country is inhabited by a variety of different people and creatures, and has been subject to many wars and tragedies. Cartham is named after one of the Great Pixies, Carthia, the Pixie of Spirit. History Pre-history There is substantial evidence of an advanced civilization existing in the lands Cartham now occupies. Known as Gladmoria, this kingdom appears to have spread across the entire modern kingdom. Ruins of ancient temples and burial sites known as labyrinths are the only remaining vestiges of this lost culture. Era of Creation The world, and Cartham with it, was created in Year Zero by the Goddess. It has been said that the four elements; fire, earth, air, water and spirit were likewise created by the Great Pixies. Cartham was notable because of the Elves and other magical creatures and peoples who populated it. As many believed that magic was a divine gift from the Goddess, Cartham became known as the Land of the Goddess. Century of Peace First Elven War The First Elven War began in Year 25. Royal Family of Cartham The Human Fischbach family were instated as the royal family in Year 30. The fledgling clan of Warthorn Elves swear to protect the royal family with their lives. War of the Serpent In Year 50, the Ambersight Queen Ianira was murdered. Believing the Royal Family was to blame, the Ambersight Elves declared war. Era of Decline Era of Rebellion Plans were in place for the reconstruction of the capital city and the kingdom's infrastructure. However, these plans were thwarted by the Ambersight Elves, who wrought further destruction, Era of Peace Era of Distrust In Year 820, King Geoffrey Fischbach II abandoned the throne, leaving the kingdom in turmoil. His ilegitimate son Geoffrey Fischbach III became King despite protests. Illusions became prominent, with tricksters running amok. Though the unrest was eventually quelled, King Geoffrey III suspected that the Ambersight King Lycidas was planning to overthrow him and ordered his execution. Three years later, the execution proved unsuccessful and Lycidas was banished from the kingdom. Lycidas spent nearly ten years building up an army of Trolls, Goblins, and Ogres. He attacked the capital and took the throne from Geoffrey III, who refused to fight. The kingdom remained under Ambersight rule for eight years until Frederick Fischbach II successfully killed Lycidas. However, this deed corrupted the young Prince and he was assassinated. Golden Age Era of Goodness Era of Reconstruction Era of Rights In 1062, King Fendrel Fischbach ascended the throne and took Helewys Derwent as his Queen. The Interracial Marriage Ban was lifted in 1066 due to the efforts of Isabel and Krieger Kross. Two years later, the Dryad Sisters prophecy came true, and the Bringer of Peace, Zelda Kross, was born. In 1083, King Fendrel and Queen Helewys were assassinated and their son Prince Liam Fischbach took the throne, taking Zelda as his Queen. Princess Hyacinth Fischbach was born the following year, as the first female heir to the throne. The Great War Geography, climate and environment The coastal plain of the Carthian Sea gives way further inland to grasslands, rolling hills, and forests. The Uiscan River cuts through the center of the kingdom. In the north, the Wyvern Mountains separate the Highlands from the rocky coast. Much of the north is cold and lacking in the diverse wildlife found throughout the rest of the kingdom. Notably, the northeast region of the kingdom, known as the Wastelands, is almost entirely devoid of life. To the southeast is a large, arid desert known as the Desert of Seven Sands, as well as a tropical rainforest known as Lockney Jungle. These regions are separated by the Suran. Wildlife Carthian ecology is megadiverse, home to large numbers of unique species of fauna and flora. Demographics Population Races of Cartham * Humans * Elves * Dwarves * Dryads * Pixies * Merfolk * Centaurs Language The official language of Cartham is Carthian, though the majority of the population is also fluent in at least one other language, usually Elven. Dwarven is the third-largest language in the kingdom. Religion Carthian religion revolves around an unnamed Goddess, worshiped across the country as the creator of the world and the people on it, as well as the magic that has blessed the Carthians. Most of the Elven clans also worship their ancestors or lesser deities in addition to the Goddess, whereas the Dwarves tend to be agnostic or entirely atheist. Family structure Health Education Government and politics Foreign relations Military Law enforcement and crime Economy Technology Cartham operates primarily medieval technology, though several advancements have been made, including the introduction of daguerrotype-style photography. Income, poverty and wealth Infrastructure Transportation Water supply and sanitation Culture Food Literature, philosophy, and visual art Music Sports Category:Cartham